1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an electrical panel heating device and to a method and a building material for the production thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many buildings, particularly old structures with high-ceilinged rooms, it is often difficult to heat a room to a comfortable temperature, since, especially in southern climes, either there is no heating system at all, or the one that is present is not adequate for cold winter days.
Known heating systems usually are high-priced, are complicated to install and sometimes entail structural modifications. Known panel heating devices are designed, for example, to be disposed under the plaster of a wall and are unsuitable for retrofitting in a finished building.
In addition, many electrical heating devices contain water- or vapor-impermeable films or layers, between which the heating device per se is located. Such heaters prevent the necessary diffusion of water vapor through walls and other structural elements. At times when such heaters are not being operated, e.g. in the summer, damp spots occur. Mold (Aspergillus fumigatus) then forms on such damp walls, ceilings and floors.
From these disadvantages of the described prior art comes the problem initiating the invention, that of creating an electrical panel heating device that is easy and inexpensive to make and install and is, in particular, suitable for being retrofitted into a finished building.